Eles não sabem sobre nós
by Aries no Ma
Summary: "Eu havia me apaixonado por você. E não havia nada, nesse mundo ou no outro, que me impedisse naquele momento de executar a decisão que eu havia tomado." Yaoi, Kurama x Hiei. Porque eles merecem uma fic melhor do que as que eu já escrevi sobre eles.


**Eles não sabem sobre nós**

_**Notas da autora:**_ _Olá, há quanto tempo! Faz tempo que eu não publico aqui nada desses dois (Hiei e Kurama). Estou numa fase extremamente Yu Yu Hakusho e estava dando uma lida nas fics que eu escrevi sobre eles. Achei que não estavam condizendo com o que eu escrevo atualmente, e que eles mereciam uma fic mais à altura da minha "nova fase", mais amadurecida do que quando tinha escrito "Olhos de Rubi" e "Meu único desejo"._

_Para aquelas que aguardam o novo capítulo de "Love me to Death", só queria dizer que eu estou trabalhando nele SIM. Esse é o meu tempo, infelizmente, e eu só vou colocar quando achar que ele está bom o bastante. Mas não se preocupem, ele virá._

_E agora, em homenagem ao "old school", minha nova fic de Yu Yu!_

**I**

Eles não sabem sobre nós.

Aquilo que eles ignoram é tudo que eu preciso ver.

Eles nem imaginam tudo que se passa por trás dos seus olhos vermelhos quando sei que estão olhando para mim. Nem chegaram a ver o sorriso milimetricamente calculado que dei em resposta, logo antes de você desviar os olhos.

Na noite anterior, seus olhos estavam em mim. Toda essa sua força indomável estava em meus braços. Eles nem fazem idéia de que o seu temido Jagan, que reflete a morte para quem o encara, estremeceu sob meus lábios, na noite anterior...

...e eu vi tudo isso refletido nos seus olhos, quando você olhou para mim.

Onde estão seus olhos agora?

Se eles soubessem o quão bem eu te conheço...

Cada centímetro do seu corpo. Consigo prever cada movimento seu, ler cada sentimento que você esconde. Sei medir sua força e o seu medo.

Sim, você tem medo. Mesmo que nenhum deles saiba, eu sei.

Existe algo que é só nosso, algo que eles não podem tocar. Sempre foi natural nos vermos dessa forma. Vê-lo na janela do meu quarto, sabendo que não precisaria de permissão para entrar. A certeza de que você estaria lá, não importa o que acontecesse. E que você descontaria todas as suas dúvidas, todas as suas frustrações, sem precisar dizer nada.

Na manhã seguinte, você nunca estava lá. Mas eu sempre soube onde achar você. E você permitia a minha aproximação, mesmo quando não permitia a de mais ninguém.

E foi sempre assim. É esse algo que eles não podem ver, nem tocar, e muito menos tirar de nós. Nunca nada precisou ser dito. Nós apenas sabíamos.

E eles nunca souberam.

Eu tinha isso como um bem precioso dentro de mim. Um diamante raro para o qual só eu podia olhar, e só eu sabia onde encontrar. Era bom pensar que eu teria você, que teria essa certeza, e que ninguém mais precisava saber. Só nós dois.

E então, um dia, você foi embora. Eu sabia que você iria e tinha plena consciência de que eu precisava ir também. Era um momento necessário. Para mim, para você, e para Yusuke.

Você não me avisou que iria. Talvez porque soubesse que eu sabia. Mas mesmo assim, nada havia me doído tanto até aquele momento, quando eu olhei para a minha janela e encarei o céu negro, sabendo que você não apareceria naquela noite.

Eu segui em frente. Passaria, e seria fácil, assim como sempre foi para mim me concentrar nos meus objetivos.

Eu vesti minha máscara de frieza. E nenhum ser vivente que pudesse olhar para mim desconfiaria de que a minha dúvida ainda persistia dentro de mim, tirando o meu foco de qualquer outra coisa.

Por que você não foi falar comigo naquela noite, antes de partir?

Nada mais fazia sentido se eu não tinha a certeza de que você estaria ali. Mas havia uma dúvida maior ainda.

Se eu sabia que você iria, se eu não fazia objeção a isso, porque não consigo tirá-lo da minha mente?

Sei que acabei me aproximando muito dos sentimentos humanos depois que adotei essa forma. Mas o que havia mais chegado perto disso era o sentimento de gratidão e carinho por minha mãe. Mas durante todo esse tempo, não achei que eu e você havíamos passado do desejo físico, e de uma cumplicidade mútua que satisfazia nossos egos. "Eu sei sobre você e você sabe sobre mim".

A falta que você me faz supera qualquer desejo físico. Eu fui me dando conta aos poucos. Não conseguia pensar em você sem sentir uma pontada em algum lugar muito fundo da minha alma, e nesses últimos dias, descobri por quê.

Foi como se um raio me atingisse, e em segundos eu compreendi tudo. Meus olhos começaram a arder. Eu passei a mão pelos olhos e vi as lágrimas que estavam se formando. Meus joelhos cederam, sucumbindo ao peso da verdade que perpassava minhas entranhas. Deixei que o choro viesse, irrompendo-se em soluços e lágrimas que escorriam sem parar pelo meu rosto, sem que eu pudesse conter. Cobri meu rosto com as mãos e fiquei ali por muito tempo, sentindo-me mais humano do que nunca.

Eu havia me apaixonado por você.

E não havia nada, nesse mundo ou no outro, que me impedisse naquele momento de executar a decisão que eu havia tomado.

Eu vou atrás de você, Hiei. Onde você estiver.

_Continua_


End file.
